Letters for You
by bia-douwata-13
Summary: Liberta and Nova exchange letters while he's traveling.


"Hey Chickpea,

How are the things at Regalo? Here, we aren't having too much problems. I love traveling by those seas and I feel like I know them like the back of my hand. Dante is currently calling me to do somethings, but I needed to write first to you. I want you to take care of yourself, while I'm away. I'm almost sure you say you don't need me to remind this to yourself and that's okay.  
But I worry about you. You often think you don't need other people's help and you get yourself in trouble sometimes. Ask help doesn't make you weak at all. Yeah, so that's what I wanted to say. Can you send my compliments to the crew? Oh, and give a hug on the Princess for me, okay? Is everything alright with her on Sword? Is she training hard? And you too, are you training?  
I am, for sure. When I'm not working, I'm training. I feel like I can be stronger than I am now. And I'll discover what are my Arcana powers for sure. Don't you think I'm not doing anything here. Well, I really need to help Dante, so I'm going to finish this letter now. Again, take care of yourself and don't go around doing crazy things.

Sincerely,  
Liberta"  
Nova stared at the letter. From everybody that he could send a letter, why did he choose him in first place? And he was angry about that chickpea in the beginning of the letter. Curiously, Liberta had shown himself worried about him. Why did that stupid care after all? He knew how to that care of himself and he would ask help when he thought he really needed. He wasn't a child to ask help of the others everytime, but the thought of Liberta worrying about him made him wonder. Why would he care after all? Damn him, I'll write a response for him.

"Dear Liberta, (I'll be mature enough to call you by the name in the letter, stupid)

Everybody's alright here. There wasn't anything new since you went away. Yes, I've been training everytime I have time to. Felicita's alright, but I won't hug her for you. She also had been training a lot and she's also getting used to Sword rather quickly. All the crew is alright too and they're missing you, wandering around with your stupid smile. Even Felicita misses you.  
I don't need you worrying about me. I lived all my life this way, and I know what are my limits. I'll ask help when I consider its needed. I won't ask as a child and ask help everytime. It'd be really annoying to people and I would consider myself too weak. No, thank you. And why do you worry anyways?  
You are the one that should take care. You are often too air-headed and don't pay attention to things around you. It often causes you to get in danger, falling from really high places and breaking things. Don't worry about me, worry about you. I'm glad to know you're putting some effort for Felicita. I should get my paperwork done right now. So take care and send my best regarts to Dante.

Sincerely,  
Nova."

Liberta wondered why he was so defensive about it. They were friends, right? Of course he would worry about Nova's safety, the same way he would care for Felicita, or the rest of the crew. The blonde knew he was clumsy, but he was going to change it. Nova didn't need to worry too. He got up and walked in circles, wanting to write another letter to Nova, but didn't finding a decent topid. Damn my head, he thought. He had to get his work done, anyways. Later, he would write another letter to Nova.

"Dear chickpea, (I'll keep calling you that)

I can care about you. You're my friend, Nova, even if we do fight a lot sometimes, I care about your safety. But, it's good to know that you care about my safety too (don't try to deny it, because it's evident in your last letter, chickpea). I know I'm a little clumsy sometimes, but I can handle it myself, so don't mind it too much.  
It's good to know that you and the princes are working on getting stronger. I still don't know how to use my powers, or know what are them, but my abilities at sword are getting pretty impresive. When we meet, I want to be sure to duelling with you to be sure that you worked as hard as I did. Even though, I know I'll win.  
So if everybody's alright, it does mean that Pace didn't eat all the mansion's food, right? For me, it is everything alright. I kept praticing harder since the last letter and even Dante thought I got better. But his jokes continue being... awful. I mean, I don't think he'll ever make someone laugh with those.  
You should rest a little too. Aren't you working too much there? Make sure to stay healthy, strong and taller for when I meet you, chickpea. Take all your milk and eat your vegetables, so maybe you'll grow up strong like me. Don't forget exercising too! Take care of yourself, and send my compliments to everybody.

With love,  
Liberta  
PS: I miss everybody, especially you and the princess."  
Liberta continued the same idiot on his letter. It was weird for him to see that even if they argued a lot the blonde teen would consider him a friend. And now, Nova felt that the fool have been around him so much that he could actually consider him a friend too. And he was getting stronger too, so he wouldn't lose for Liberta...  
And the idiot would again pick on him because he was small. Well, even if he gave him a lot of recommendations about health, playing with his height wasn't something that the blue-haired teen would tolerate... If it wasn't so... Cute of the other to care about him, he would surely complain about it on his next letter... And wait, did Liberta actually missed him?  
"Dear Liberta, (you should grow up)

I also consider you my friend, idiot, but don't worry I'm strong enough to survive here. And yes, I've been resting so you don't have too worry about it too. Can you please stop joking about my height? Thank you. I take milk because I like it, not because I want to grow up or something. And stop calling me chickpea, I'm sincerely getting annoyed with it.  
No, Pace didn't eat all the food of the mansion, yet. Luca was traumatized by him while making a special chocolate cake for dinner. Taking this, everything is alright with the food. Jolly continues doing his weird experiments. Yesterday, the whole mansion was smelling terribly. It was an awful mess, because everybody left the place running.  
Luckily today, I didn't have as much paperwork as I had last time I wrote to you. I've been a little sick but I'm alright now. As you said, I need to be healthy enough for when I defeat you. I can even say I miss your happiness around here. This place is a little dead since you left... Well, I'll end this letter now, so take care and send us news.  
With love,  
Nova"  
He couldn't stop staring at two especific points. One, Nova actually missed him. Nova missed him. In the meanwhile that he waited for Nova's letters to arrive, he couldn't take the other of him head and now he said that he missed him too... And the second was the change of the "Sincerely" to the "With love". It didn't mean that much, but Liberta could stop staring at the word love in the bottom. Maybe, he could say that he was in love Nova.  
Maybe.

"Dear Nova, (You're the one that should grow up here, anyways)

I may regret this, but when I do, this letter will be at your hands. Those are somethings I should state before start. I'm really happy you consider me a friend, and that you miss and care about me. I like teasing you about your height, because you have the cutest reactions ever. I like your blushing face. I won't stop teasing you. Never.  
So, I'll continue from where I stopped. You're cute. When I said that thing, a few weeks before leaving, I was lying. You're very, very cute. Especially when you get mad or blush. You're absolutely adorable. I'm almost sure you're thinking that you aren't, but I swear you are. You can be cute, without actually wanting to.  
You're gentle. I was impressed that you ran on rain to see if the children were alright that day. I just discovered how gentle you could be, even if being always so stubborn with other people. You're serious and always know what to say when I need advice. And, well, I must say that... I like you, Nova. I like you a lot. More than a friend actually.  
I couldn't stop thinking of you for a minute since I left. I don't know where did this feeling came from, but it's here now. After passing that much time around you, I can't stand not being near from you. Everything I want now it's to get back there and hug you, kiss you and make you the happiest person in the world... I'm sorry I'm not the indicated person to say this to you, but I'm saying. I'm almost sure I'll regret this and you won't even reply to this letter. It's okay with me, you know?  
With love,  
Liberta  
PS: If you don't feel the same, just ignore this letter, please. You can still call me idiot and pretend that it never happened."  
Nova's lips where pressed against each other so hard that they formed a line. He never considerated his feelings about Liberta before. It was just too much for his head right now. He had to leave, he needed to get some fresh air... He got downstairs, with his head spinning around, trying to put his thoughts and feeling on order. He sat at the garden, trying to figure it out what to do. Even there, in the middle of the flowers, it was hard to think.  
My piano, he thought, maybe, I can think better while playing. He hoped that it would happen, when he ran to the mansion again and got in front of the piano, playing a soft melody, with Liberta's smile on his mind... It made his own smile grow, just thinking about the other laugh and his fingers would fly in the piano, as the song got slower and slower changing to an old love song, when he heard a noise.  
"Mama?" he asked, as he saw Sumire by his side on the piano. "Is everything alright?"  
"Of course it is with me, darling, but with you?" she asked, as the boy stopped the song, staring at the wall. Liberta's smile was everywhere... "So, are you in love, Nova?"  
"M-Mama, don't be so direct about it!" he complained, looking to the other side.  
"But, it's so obvious. You were playing a love song, smiling as if the world was reduced to some thought. You almost didn't notice when I sat at your side and you're nervous about it... So what are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know, Mama. I don't want to be in love." Nova replied, his fingers slipping lazily throught the keys.  
"Fear of not being loved back?" Sumire asked, but Nova denied with his head.  
"No, I'm loved back... But this feeling. It scares me. What if something happens to the person I love? Or if they leave me? I don't want to suffer of heartbreak..." he felt uneasy, sure about his feelings, but not sure on what to do.  
"Love is an exchange. Once or twice, as everything in life, it'll hurt you. You shouldn't be scared of getting hurt... Because, the other person may feel the same. If none of you say anything, you'll both won't get hurt... But you won't feel the sweetest thing ever, that is to love someone. Once or twice, you'll hurt them and vice-versa. Don't just give up on a love when it's only beginning."  
"Thank you, mama." he finally looked at her and saw her soft smile. "Excuse me, but I need to do something important."  
"Fight for this love, Nova." she said, before he left to his room, to write the last letter to Liberta before he got in Regalo again.

"Dear Liberta, (I'll gladly ignore this comment)

I never thought I would say this too, but I'm pretty sure I won't regret sending this letter. You were so clear about your feelings, that it scared me at first. Even thought I have feelings for you, I was scared that I would get hurt... But, don't understand it wrong, but I'll, one day or another, get hurt. I shouldn't be scared by what I feel, so I'm so sorry for taking so long to realize what I felt.  
By this rate, you should know that I feel the same about you, you fool. I also think you're cute... And I think you're more considerate of the people than me, because you actually show that you care... I'll catch up with you one day, be sure of it. I also couldn't take you out of my head, this house was so silent and so empty without you here.  
I miss you, but don't boost your ego too much, okay. When you get here, the first thing I should do is give you a punch for not saying it to me earlier. Then, maybe, I'll let you kiss me... If you win me in a duel. I've been training a lot, so prepare yourself. But I'm sure you'll get a kiss for trying too. If my mood is good for those, you'll get a kiss when you come back. As I said, well, that's it.  
I want you to get back safely here so I can hit you and... Kiss you? Since I've made all my desires clear, I'll end this letter. You better get here soon, or I'll hit you really hard.  
With love,  
Nova"  
"Liberta, we're almost there!" he heard someone screaming, as he could see Regalo's island getting closer. He was getting closer of having Nova finally on his arms. He hoped it wouldn't be as awkward as he imagined.  
Once he got there, he could see Nova standing around, and Liberta almost jumped in water to get there quicker. Dante couldn't even see Liberta leaving the ship and running to Nova, who was standing close to where they landed. The first thing that he done was to hug the other, that was standing a little too cold to his reception. When he looked at his face, he could see Nova blushing and he smiled.  
"How about that kiss, huh?" he smirked and Nova hit his shoulder. "Ouch."  
"Now, I can think about it." Nova gave a soft laugh, that made Liberta's hard beat faster. His hand got on Nova's right cheek, caressing it before slowly pressing his lips against the other.  
Now, I'm pretty sure I love this guy.


End file.
